Special
by killingdolly
Summary: Bella, en este internado no es uno cualquiera, aquí hay personas de tu edad especiales como tu” “¿Especiales?” “Veras, en este mundo hay personas, personas diferentes, personas especiales, y tu eres una de ellas." Sumary completo dentro. AU
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer— Crepúsculo, no es mío. Solo la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**Resumen- "Bella, este internado no es uno cualquiera, aquí hay personas de tu edad especiales como tu" "¿Especiales?" "Veras, en este mundo hay personas, personas diferentes, personas especiales, y tu eres una de ella, esta es una escuela donde habrá chicos como tu, chicos especiales pero descuida, siguen siendo adolescentes"**

**Special**

By

_Meriba_

_

* * *

  
_

**Prefacio.**

_Especial. Me habían dicho que era especial. Nunca en mi vida crei que algún dia seria especial, y aun cuando entre al internado, aun cuando vi a todos esos chicos felices que tenían que lidiar con esto al igual que yo, pero yo no podía sentirme especial, me sentia rara, fuera de este lugar, sentia que a donde fuera donde fuera no podía sentirme en mi lugar, no importara si fuera la corriente Isabella o Bella la super escudo, seguía teniendo el vacio, hasta que llego el y me hizo sentir en casa, me hizo sentir eso, ese toque, esa felicidad, me hizo sonreir, me hizo verdaderamente especial, es por eso que hacia esto. _

_Cuando mueres, se dice, que ves pasar tu vida por tus ojos, que empiezas a valorar más las cosas, vez todos tus buenos momentos pasar por tus ojos, todo lo que amaste, que piensas mejor las cosas, que sabes tus errores, pero irónicamente morirás y no podrás repararlo, no podrás dar nuevo besos al que amas, o incluso decirle que lo amas, no podrás dar más abrazos ni más apoyo, solo morirás, te irás, nadie sabe a dónde, simplemente es así, Dios te muestra toda tu vida y tu veras si tus decisiones fueron las correctas._

_Aunque mi vida aún no pasara por mis ojos, sabía que había hecho las decisiones correctas._

_Decidí venir, decidí conocerlo, decidí amarlo, decidí correr este riesgo por él._

_Todo valía la pena._

_Espere, espere a que sucediera, que el dolor aumentara._

_Pero no ocurrió._

_Y una ilusión aparecio,Tal vez, solo Tal vez, aun no estoy lista, tal vez no moriré, tal vez tengo oportunidad, tal vez llego a tiempo el mensaje, y llego de nuevo para rescatarme._

_O simplemente son mentiras._

_Pero lo demás se contesto, cuando vi la inconfundible figura que se acercaba._

_

* * *

  
_

**Introducción.**

Ella estaba en la fila, para comprar productos de una tienda departamental, se había quedado dormida y olvido la cena, pero estaba segura que para Charlie la sopa instantánea no le caería mal, a decir verdad vivió con ella mucho tiempo antes, cuando ella no estaba allí.

Minutos después salió, se estremeció un poco al salir del cálido clima de la tienda al frio clima de afuera, típico de forks, a pesar de a ver vivido ahí el último año, sin mencionar las vacaciones de años anteriores, nunca se acostumbro al frio clima de forks, y dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera.

Se dio prisa para llegar al calor de su vieja camioneta.

Mala idea.

Tropezó con una persona, haciendo que su bolsa de compras, la cual solo contenía la sopa y sobrecitos de azúcar, volaran, al igual que ella cayera de al piso de sentón.

—¡Oh lo siento muchísimo!— dijo, recogiendo rápidamente sus compras.

—Descuida, no me fije por donde pasaba— dijo una voz chispeante, se paro rápidamente para ver a la chica de tan jovial voz.

Bella alzo la vista, para encontrase con una hermosa chica, era de estatura bastante baja, pero sus rasgos afilados y finos, probaban que claramente debía tener alrededor de 17 o 18 años, tenía su cabello negro, como el carbón, que resplandecía a la luz del sol, y el corte era de cabellos hasta la nuca, pero cada mechón de su cabellera tenía una diferente dirección.

Atrás de la chica, casi escondida detrás de ella, aunque claro sería imposible, se encontraba un chico, Bella se sorprendió ante tal hermoso chico, no había otra que lo podría describir, era hermoso, alto y musculoso, no mucho, no poco, lo suficientemente perfecto, sus rasgos al igual que el de la chica, eran finos pero los de él claramente se veían mas masculinos, tenía el cabello un poco largo y despeinado, era de un raro color rojizo con castaño, como el cobre, y sus ojos, Bella se trabo con sus ojos, eran grandes y los resaltaban resaltaban con sus kilométricas pestañas, su color era un intenso verde esmeralda, resplandecientes, si, Bella no podría describir a ese chico más que con la palabra _Hermoso_

Pero lo que más se sorprendió, es que la miraba a ella, pero no una mirada cualquiera, era una mirada de furia y desconcierto. La asusto.

—Me llamo Alice— dijo sonriente la pequeña chica a Bella, estiro la mano en modo de saludo.

Bella, no tardo en estrechársela. –Bella, un gusto— dijo, un poco confundida y cohibida, por la mirada que el chico le daba.

—El es Edward— dijo, al ver que el chico no hacia ningún ademan de hablar o hacer algo.

—Es mi hermano— añado rápidamente, viendo a Bella.

—Un gusto— volvió a repetir, con la cabeza gacha, no quería encararlo.

Alice, observaba atentamente cada movimiento, miraba un segundo a Edward, y al otro segundo a Bella, todo se había sumido en silencio.

Alice observo más tiempo a Edward, el, alejando después de mucho tiempo miro a Alice, el tenia el ceño fruncido, y Alice mostraba desconcierto, parecía que tenían un tipo de platica privada.

—Yo, ehh, me tengo que ir— dijo de repente Bella ante el incomodo silencio que había presenciado.

—Si nosotros también, nos tenemos que ir— dijo Alice, apurada.

—Está bien, lamento lo de la caída, Bye— dijo Bella, quería salir de ahí.

—Si, Hasta luego— dijo Alice, ante eso, Bella casi corrió a su camión.

_Eso fue raro,_ pensó, antes de poner en marcha el camión.

—Estas bien, Edward— pregunto Alice, preocupada, el aun tenia el ceño fruncido.— Pareces que te esta doliendo la cabeza, mucho—

—Me siento, bien, me duele un poco la cabeza— admitió.

—Hace meses que ya no te duele— Alice se preocupo.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez, es lo opuesto— dijo con tono confuso.

—¿Lo opuesto?— Alice, cada vez se mostraba más confusa.

—No puedo leerla, lo intente, nunca lo había intentado, pero me esforcé mucho, es como si hubiera un tipo de muro que no puedo traspasar, estoy muy frustrado—

—Que raro, no lo vi venir, pero creo, que aun no puedo predecirlo todo— bromeo.

—¿Le deberíamos informar a Carlisle?— pregunto Alice, de nuevo seria.

—No lo sé, creo que es lo más prudente—

—Solo puede haber dos cosas, por la que no pudiste leerla— Edward la miro serio, y Alice comprendió lo que quiso decir.

—Puede, que tus poderes se estén debilitando— dijo Alice.

—O, ella tiene algún poder— Concluyo Edward.

* * *

**Hola! Otra historia chicas**

**espero que les guste!!!**

**Coment?**


	2. Capitulo I

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia es mía._

_

* * *

_

**Special**

**C**_apítulo_ **I**

Bella observaba detenidamente el pizarrón saturado de problemas matemáticos intentando poder solucionarlos de alguna manera.

_Demonios, es matemáticas, números ¿¡De dónde diablos salió la `X _´!? Pensó Bella.

El estruendoso golpe de la puerta abierta desconcentro a Bella de sus pensamientos.

Bella miro fijamente hacia la puerta. Un joven rubio, esbelto, de no más de dieciséis años y aun así fracciones aniñadas se encontraba inmóvil en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Desea Algo?, —Pregunto el Profesor Banner.

El chico miro detenidamente hacia el rechoncho profesor antes de ir caminado con tranquilidad hacia él. Bella vio que el chico murmuro algunas cosas al Profesor, pero nada que algún alumno pudiera escuchar. Ni siquiera Jesica Stanley la mas chismosa del lugar lo que le facilitaba con sus oídos de Dumbo.

—Isabella Swan, —Bella se dio un saltito de sorpresa en su asiento causando que sus útiles escolares cayeran al suelo, no fue de esperarse las risas de sus compañeros.

En Phoenix los alumnos se habían acostumbrado tanto a la torpeza de Bella que ya ni siquiera le ponían atención, en cambio en Forks, parecía como si el pueblo estuviera tan aburrido y ella se hubiera convertido en la nueva Bufón del lugar.

Después de inclinarse y poner en su lugar rápidamente sus útiles camino despacio hacia donde se encontraba el Profesor con gesto de burla y el chico quien se encontraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Bella dejo de mirar al chico ante el enojo que su expresión representaba.

"Probablemente el profesor me pida ir a recoger un libro de la biblioteca, ya que soy la única que la usa." Pensó Bella.

—Isabella, te buscan en la Dirección, por favor toma tus cosas sigue a este joven. —Dijo sin más el Profesor. ¿El joven? ¿Por qué? ¿Dirección? Se preguntaba Bella.

Bella confundida asintió. Camino a su asiento, tomo todas sus cosas y las tumbo en desorden en su bolso.

Cuando llego hacia el joven que se había vuelto al marco de la puerta, en la miro con sus ojos bronces y duros preguntándole con la mirada si ya estaba lista.

Bella no dio palabra sino que asintió. El joven rubio no perdió tiempo y se giro rápidamente para caminar en los pequeños y solitarios pasillos de la Preparatoria de Forks.

A Bella en cierto modo le molesto la actitud del joven, debía de darle muchas explicaciones, pero el solo seguía sumiso, callado y enfadado sin razón aparente.

El chico paso de largo la recepción y la secretaria del Director se concentro mas en pintarse las uñas de las manos. Cuando llego a la puerta de la dirección el chico la abrió de golpe, así sin más.

—He traído a la chica. — Bella por primera vez oyó la voz de aquel joven de aspecto aniñado. Su voz que se hacía parecer dura era solo la voz de un chiquillo adolescente jugando a madurar, aunque Bella dudaba que él jugara.

El joven paso a la dirección sin restricciones, dejando a Bella en el marco de puerta y mirando por primera vez toda la dirección y las personas que se encontraban ahí. En el despacho se encontraba el director en su silla habitual como siempre, pero Bella no pudo dejar de ver a el extraño hombre que se encontraba ahí, de edad madura pero no más de cincuenta años, pálido hasta la última gota, y coleta de caballo colgando de sus cabellos negros.

A su lado, el señor tenía a una joven, o mejor dicho niña. La niña en cierto modo era hermosa hasta la medula, con cabellos rubios casi blancos flotando en sus hombros, ojos de un color pardillo brillante y un extremo parecido al otro chico. Bella dedujo que por lo menos debían ser familiares.

—Así que ella es la famosa Isabella, —Dijo el hombre con su voz afanosa y firme, pudo notar el leve acento italiano en sus palabras, ella no sabía si lo dijo sarcásticamente o en verdad si estaba ansioso de verla.

Prefirió callar.

—Roce, ¿Por qué no me esperas afuera?, —Pregunto, casi afirmando, el hombre de coleta al director. Bella se sintió confundida ante tal descaro del hombre.

El director como si fuera un perro sumiso, asintió. Pasó de largo a Bella y salió por la puerta.

— ¿Pero qué esperas Isabella? ¡Ven, toma asiento!, —Exclamo el hombre pálido. Asintió tímidamente antes de caminar lentamente hacia adentro y sentarme en el asiento frente al escritorio.

— ¿Es ella la chica?, —La voz electrificarte de la niña rubia asalto a Bella, pero aun mas por su tono de voz, burlón. Pareciera que ahora todos se quisieran burlar de mi, pensó Bella.

—Jane, —Exclamo el hombre con palabra exigente. —Basta. —Fue lo único que le reclamó. Sorprendentemente la niña obedeció sin rechistar.

—Bien, Isabella…

—Bella, —increpó automáticamente.

—Está bien, Bella. Supongo que te preguntaras ¿Quiénes somos? Y ¿Por qué hemos venido hacia ti? — Inquirió.

—Supone bien, Señor. —

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Comencemos con lo simple. Mi nombre es Aro Volturi. —Aro extendió su brazo largo para darle mano a Bella, esta dudosa y con timidez lo miro fijamente a los ojos y tomo la mano que él le extendió.

Su tacto fue gélido y mando un escalofrió a Bella, pero ella sabía que no era solamente por su fría piel. Eran sus ojos oscuros y espesos, esos ojos desafiantes y poderosos.

Y Bella lo sintió, aquel escalofrió le invadió _casi_ por completo.

Aro se tomo un tiempo antes de soltarle lentamente la mano, como si quisiera retrasar el momento, como si no quisiera dejar su mano.

Bella fue consciente de cómo los ojos de Aro cambiaron cuando el soltó su mano. Sus espesos ojos negros brillaron. Ese brillo de fascinación, el brillo de un niño cuando ve un caramelo.

—Creo que ella es chica a la que buscamos, —Aro dijo a los jóvenes rubios que ahora se encontraban a sus espaldas.

— ¿Quieres decir que Carlisle y Edward no se equivocaron?, —Pregunto entre asombro y desconcierto la empalagosa voz de Jane.

—En efecto, parece que el joven Edward no mentía. —Afirmo Aro.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible?, —Fue ahora la aniñada voz de Alec quien interrumpió.

En cierto, los dos jóvenes representaban al mismísimo desconcierto.

Bella se aclaro la garganta. Necesitaba explicaciones y las necesitaba ahora. ¿Quiénes eran esos jóvenes? ¿Quién era el hombre? ¿Quién demonios era el tal Edward? ¿Qué querían? Y lo más importante ¿Qué tenía ella que ver en todo ese asunto?

Aro pareció volver en sí.

—Jane, Alec, dejen esta disputa, tenemos a alguien presente. —Los jóvenes dóciles asintieron y callaron rápidamente.

—Perdona querida Bella por la insolencia de los jóvenes, —Dijo Aro.

Bella estuvo segura de oír un gruñido por parte de la niña.

—Creo que debería dejar de aplazar la verdad Señor. Ella es importante. —Dijo el joven rubio aun sin quitar el disgusto de su voz.

—Cierto. —Afirmo Aro. —Bella, creo que sabrás que tu promedio en la escuela es muy bueno y tu expediente es totalmente limpio. —

Bella asintió. No era de un promedio excelente, pero en ese momento prefirió seguir escuchando.

—Como había dicho anteriormente, mi nombre es Aro Volturi y represento a la escuela Breaking Dawn en Italia, Volterra.

—Disculpe no lo sigo Señor. — Bella busco desesperadamente en su mente ese nombre y aquella escuela, no sabía mucho de Geografía pero Volterra, Italia se le hacía demasiado familiar.

Ella sabía que Aro escondía un secreto.

—Lo que quiero decir querida Bella es que nuestro Internado, es solo para mejores estudiantes y por lo que veo en tu expediente tu eres una de las mejores, tu Bella, _eres lo que buscamos. _—

Volterra, Volterra, Volterra. Se repitió Bella constantemente en sus pensamientos antes de que el interruptor diera click y ella lo recordara.

Aun así quiso jugar con Aro un momento.

— ¿Un Internado, dice? ¿En Italia?—Pregunto Bella.

—En efecto querida Bella, nuestra Escuela Preparatoria, es una de las más solicitadas del continente. —

— ¿Y me buscan a mi? —Pregunto de nuevo Bella con falso asombro.

—Correcto querida Bella. Es en Volterra, Italia y tú has sido una de las pocas elecciones a personas extranjeras para estudiar allí. —

—Lo que está tratando de decir Señor Volturi, es que ¿fui seleccionada entre todo el mundo para estar en un prestigioso Internado en Volterra, Italia? —Pregunto con Sarcasmo.

—Te parecerá inverisímil pero aun así es posible. —Aro le guiño un ojo.

—Bueno, ¿Me dirá Señor Volturi de donde procede usted en realidad? —Dijo Bella sin rodeos.

—Querida Bella, ya se lo he dicho y es completamente verdad. —

—Sabe Señor Volturi si fuera tan estúpida probablemente le creería. — Dijo sin descaro.

— ¿Disculpe? —Pregunto atónito Aro.

—Lo que oyó. Sera mejor que se encuentre una mejor excusa. —

—Pero si le he dicho la verdad. —

—Pues yo no lo creo, ¿Por qué yo de entre todo el mundo? ¿Por qué un pueblo pequeño como Forks? Le aseguro que hay mejores mentes que la mia, No creo que sea muy coherente que un internado de Volterra, Italia tan prestigioso volteara a ver a Forks un pueblo pequeño de Washington y mucho menos en mi. —Respondió con rudeza Bella. Aro estuvo a punto de replicar y defenderse, pero Bella hablo de nuevo.

—Sin omitir que desde 1870 ya no se permiten los internados en la región de Volterra debido a las mayoritarias niñas siendo violadas por profesores continuamente. — La mirada dura que Jane le dirigió a Bella fue constante, pero esta no se inmuto.

—Entonces Señor Volturi ¿Ya me piensa decir la verdad? ¿O solo seguirá mintiendo? —

Aro se dejo caer en el respaldo de la acolchada silla y entrecerró los ojos, para luego reír abiertamente.

—Valla, valla, sin duda una chica lista, —Aro rio unos pocos segundos antes de volver a mostrarse serio.

—Sin duda alguna, —Murmuro Alec entrecerrando los ojos, un gesto muy propio de Aro.

Bella no supo interpretar las acciones de Aro y los dos niños rubios, Aro se mostraba radiante y excitante, mientras que los rubios se mostraban mordaces y fríos.

Ni siquiera conocía a aquellas personas, no sabía lo que querían, habían engañado y mentido, todo por estar frente a ella. Bella supo que esto era algo de lo que tenía que preocuparse. Sabía que Aro escondía un secreto, que los jóvenes tenían una razón para odiarla, y que ella estaba metiéndose en líos.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

Lose, lose, tardo demasiado en actualizar, pero estoy en temporada de exámenes y aunque soy toda una Nerd tuve que estudiar un poco, de hecho mañana tengo examen de química, pero ya soy una experta en esa materia, por lo cual me di un tiempo para actualizar.

Quería comentarles que de hecho este capítulo seria mas largo, pero como tengo muchos fics que terminar y otros que comenzar, los capítulos los hare de por lo menos cinco hojas en Word, para poder actualizar en tiempo mas continuo.

También que estoy traduciendo una Fantástica pero larga historia (un capitulo contiene como 17 a 22 páginas), gracias a Dios, me ayudan otras dos chicas en , así que pronto tendremos una cuenta juntas y le aseguro que traduciremos historias fantásticas!.

Bueno, me despido, no sin antes decir un **¡LO SIENTO!** Ya que me siento muy avergonzada por haberlas hecho esperar.

_**Meriba**_ (la autora que mas tarda en actualizar)


End file.
